Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to the automated analysis of urine samples, and in particular, to the control of urine chemical analyzers and urine sediments analyzers.
Urine samples are commonly analyzed using a urine test strip reader and/or a urine sediment analyzer. A urine test strip reader is an analyzer that performs a chemical analysis of a urine sample collected onto a test element. An example of a test element is the Combur-Test strip manufactured by Roche Diagnostics Ltd. The chemical analysis can include tests such as measuring the pH of a urine sample. Chemical analysis can also include tests for detecting the presence of specific types of cells or metabolites in the urine sample.
A urine sediment analyzer uses optical means to detect the presence of particulates in a collected urine sample. The urine sediment analyzer may also be able to identify and classify the particulates. For example, a microscope and/or camera can be utilized to examine a urine sample when it flows through a capillary. In another example of a urine sediment analyzer, a centrifuge is used to separate urine sediments from the liquid urine. In the process of centrifuging the urine, the sediments are deposited onto a cuvette bottom which is then examined using a camera and/or microscope. Still further, some urine sediment analyzers are able to identify urine sediments using pattern recognition software. For example, certain urine sediment analyzers are able to distinguish between different cell types such as red blood cells or sperm cells.